District 14
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Aperture Laboratories join Panem as District 14, and as with any other District, two test subjects are forced into the Games every year. Any and all. Including people everyone from Aperture Science knows.
1. Chapter 1

Every test subject in Aperture Science - well, every test subject in Aperture Science that was alive after centuries and disasters - gathered into GLaDOS's chassis chamber. GLaDOS herself was guarded by glass walls, so that no one would try and kill her, and no one tried because everyone knew of deadly neurotoxin.

"As you know, several months ago Aperture Laboratories were accepted into the nation of _Panem_ as _District 14_, focused on artificial intelligence. Such as me, Blue, Orange, and _especially_ that little moron. And, as is demanded for every of the _districts_ of Panem, today is the _Reaping Day_ for the 82nd annual _Hunger Games._ Twenty-nine years without Games removed."

The chatter became silent as GLaDOS interspersed her speech with unknown terms.

"Something about the Capitol ruling over twelve districts, almost annihilating the thirteenth and with no mention of the fourteenth, and imposing their rule with a tournament with two _tributes_ from each district, one male and one female, originally ages 12 to 18 but that rule was discarded with the third _Quarter Quell_, to compete to death until a lone _victor_ remains."

"Excuse me, Quarter Quell?"

"When the number of the Games is divisible by 25, and the Capitol introduces a new theme. Anyways, the whole Hunger Games story has no mention of me or Aperture so it's boring. And one additional note: _no robots in the Hunger Games._ Robots can't truly die anyway. Blue and Orange helped me figure that out. Anyway, let the reaping begin."

Two balls full with name cards were revealed where the Stalemate Resolution Button was usually held. Like when "that little moron" ruled over, there was a grate wall, and no one was allowed to take the portal devices with them, and there was no other artificial intelligence to replace GLaDOS, and she wasn't corrupted anyway.

"As usual with these miserable _districts_, we'll get to know the female tribute first."

A robotic claw picked up one of the cards from one of the bowls, a security camera observed the name on the card, and the voice announced it.

"Chell... redacted. Yeah. There's no surname in the surname field. Chell Redacted. Step into the escape lift now."

A certain dangerous mute lunatic slowly walked towards the glass cage in GLaDOS's room.

"Look, lunatic, if not for that moron, you would be dead already, so face your death right now."

Chell started walking slightly faster, and reached the lift. Its glass door closed.

"And for the male tribute."

GLaDOS repeated the process, and noticed something in the miserable humans. Something called fear.

"Additional data collected."

"Very funny, announcer, but our male tribute isn't called "Additional Data Collected." Step up..."

Miserable humans.

"Doug Rattmann."

As Doug reached the lift, GLaDOS opened it for a split second so Chell wouldn't walk out. The lift's door closed again, and the lift itself rose slightly enough to hurt to death if fallen, but not enough to leave the chamber.

"Let's have a round of applause for our tributes for the 82nd annual Hunger Games, Chell Redacted and Doug Rattmann!"

Silence.

"I'll pump deadly neurotoxin into the room if you don't clap."

Still no one clapping.

"Okay, fine, I'll clap myself."

Several claps echoed throughout the room.

"Anyone would like to tell our tributes several last words before they leave to their death? Hold on, receiving a signal from the Moon's orbit."

GLaDOS's screen flickered, then showed a very familiar blue eye.

"You're here! You're bloody here! I've heard about this Hunger Games you're organizing, and would very like to say your-"

Wheatley's companion in space showed up.

"It's Earth! Wanna go to Earth wanna go to Earth wanna go to Earth..."

"Ahem. Where I was? I wanted to say your _Chell_ tribute, finally figured out the last subject's name, that I'm deeply sorry for her. I was bossy and monstrous..."

"...and would have destroyed the facility if it wasn't for her and my cooperation..." GLaDOS inserted herself to Wheatley's message.

"...and would have... okay, that's too long. And I'm genuinely sorry. End of message."

"And I thought I'd never see him again. Anyone else?"

Silence.

"Very well. Have another round of applauses for Chell Redacted and Doug Rattmann!"

The lift rose slightly more to the chamber of the turret opera. Instead of a bunch of turrets, however, there was an Aperture-style android, similar to P-body, but coated entirely in white and with a yellow eye. She spoke up in a voice identical to that of GLaDOS.

"Hello there. That's right, this robot is fully controlled by me. And she, that is to say, I, will be mentoring you for the Games. Usually we would need a victor from previous Games from our district, but we don't have one yet, so here it is. I am the mentor. It's me. And I'm also broadcasting what this robot sees to the screens for the duration of the Games, combined with the feeds from the Capitol."

The GLaDOS android stepped into the lift with Chell and Doug, and the lift rose further. Instead of the shed, however, it led up to a train, and the doors opened there.

The announcer from the previous episode announced: "Train moving. Destination: Panem's Capitol. Arrival in: thirty hours."

GLaDOS, Chell and Doug took off to the next room. It was full of different kinds of food, completely unlike what Aperture provided its test subjects for the time in Panem.

"Don't eat yet. While we're at it, might as well check out the reapings from other districts." A TV screen inside the train where the food was turned on, and GLaDOS, Chell and Doug watched.

* * *

_Author's idiotisms:_

_1) Yes, Chell _is_ mute in this now. Unlike my other fics. Just saying that. And I have no idea why Doug got no lines.  
2) Should I make this into a Send-Your-Own-Tribute? (Self-explanatory term.) Of course, you'd only get Districts 1 to 13, but that's obvious._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's idiotisms: From this point on, if anyone submits a tribute, I'm going to retroactively add them into the story. And if no one does... let's wait and see._

* * *

GLaDOS took time to record the footage, memorizing every face and name, but Chell and Doug didn't really pay attention and simply waited for the reapings to end.

"So, first lesson?" Doug asked when everything ended and he and Chell got to eat. The variety of food obviously amazed them, since Aperture had manufactured food et cetera you know that.

"First lesson? I'll say this as a first lesson: always embrace the possibility of death. Remember that there are twenty-six other people desiring for your blood, and out of twenty-eight of you, only one is going to survive. That's right, I am certain one of you listening to me is going to die. So yeah, if you're sorry for each other, say it now, because after the Games you'll never have a chance."

"Miss GLaDOS, you're supposed to mentor us. Help us survive, not make us believe we must die."

"Mister Rattmann, if either you or Miss Redacted win the Games, I'll no longer be able to be the mentor and provide extra footage."

Chell put her finger to her mouth, as if trying to silence GLaDOS.

"You're trying to silence me, Miss Redacted? You're just jealous that you can't speak yourself."

Chell put her fingers to the table, as if holding an invisible pen, and started writing invisible text, which GLaDOS read, drawing an imaginary (but to her it looked real) line where the text was.

"_Do not - refer - to me as - Miss Redac-ted. My real full - name is - Chell Mer-chant_. Okay, fine, _Miss Merchant_. I'll be sure to note it."

Before GLaDOS could notice the importance of the name, however, she heard footsteps closing in on her, Chell and Doug and quickly pressed a button on her wrist. Suddenly, the robotic body flickered out and was replaced with a human female body dressed in white formal clothes. Her hair was now dark brown, but she still had yellow irises.

An Avox walked into the room, just as GLaDOS expected, and bowed.

"Why hello there. My name is Caroline... Morality, and I am the appointed mentor for Chell Merchant and Doug Rattmann."

_Caroline Morality? Really? It's obvious the personality cores are rubbing off on me, but that doesn't sound like a real name at all._

The Avox, while saying nothing, gave the human in white a weird look, then snapped her wrist as if asking to tell the truth, and just as she did, the robot form of GLaDOS came back. Before the Avox could do anything, however, GLaDOS snapped his neck and effectively strangled him, then dropped him dead and switched back to the human look.

"Nice! Was that a lesson?"

"You don't have metal hands."

GLaDOS then looked as Chell and Doug further ate, and couldn't help but feel disgusted that she was forced to cosplay as a human for this entire trip. She took out an imaginary notebook in her processor, and wrote: "Humans. Are. Disgusting."

When the eating ritual ended, two other humans walked into Chell's and Doug's room and gave them a handshake.

"Doug Rattmann and Chell Redacted-"

"Chell _Merchant_. For some reason an asshole deleted her surname from her databases." GLaDOS snarled.

"We are your stylists, Lily and Matt. So you know who we are when we prepare you for the first live sight of everyone at Capitol tomorrow."

"Lily and Matt, I am Caroline Morality, Chell and Doug's appointed mentor, and you have nothing to worry if and or when you do not find one of the Avoxes."

_Well, stuck with that name now._

Lily and Matt walked out, and Chell and Doug realized they needed some sleep, and took off for their bedrooms, and GLaDOS was left alone.

"Arrival in: twenty hours."

"Why, thank you." GLaDOS, still not fully tuning back to the tremendous chassis back in Aperture, noticed that she was still sitting on the body of the Avox she killed, and threw the body off the window of the train to the evening somewhere between Aperture- er, District 14 and the Capitol. Then she turned on the TV again, and simultaneously, with the main chassis, configured Aperture Laboratories to broadcast camera feeds of test chambers so the android body could watch the tests. _Good thing Aperture does not have the 24 hour cycle the outside has._

Feeling disappointed with how test subjects, seemingly invincible now, failed to die, however, she shut off the TV and put the android body to sleep mode, so she could focus on inventing a new deadly testing element.

* * *

"Arrival in: twelve hours."

The voice of the announcer in the room GLaDOS technically wasn't in startled her, and she tuned back into the android body, rendering it as waking up.

"What is happening now?"

Just then, a blue portal popped up and a woman that looked like Chell but with a differently colored jumpsuit looked out.

"eA? Anyone in here?"

"Who the fuck is eA?"

"empatheticAmazon. You know, my alternate self."

And also, just then, as right now I like redundancy, _(TNAN: Stop stealing from Rose. I'm sure she wrote that line first.)_ another Chell walked out, only wrapped in several towels.

"Oh. Mandatory showering." The other Chell walked out, and there was only one thing running in Caroline's deliberately weakened mind.

"Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me."

* * *

_More of these._

_(Only one) This is not in the same universe as Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise. That one had Caroline Whoever and Chell Johnson, and this one has Caroline Morality and Chell Merchant. Distinction!_

_TNAN: You do realize I actually popped up in this chapter. And return to using TOANs._

_Author's idiotisms: No._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's idiotisms: Well, you can't do anything about the fact that The Punishment (famous NSFW Portal fanfic) is about Wheatley, and I didn't find a similar fic with GLaDOS._

* * *

Caroline Morality, that's how GLaDOS was going as when she was in the android slash human body, was now in the showering room, completely unsure of what to do.

_Okay, first, you've seen Chell and Doug clothless, so probably you need to take off your clothes._Caroline first took off the jacket and the skirt, looking as the metal inside her and inside the train fully maintains the clothes as a separate entity.

Then she took off the other top wear, something humans call a T-shirt, and the long foot wear called socks, and then she looked down. Two fairly large lumps hung off her chest, guarded by a really weirdly shaped piece of clothing. She, with slight trouble, took off that, and saw on the mirror in the room that the lumps, now loose, had weird-looking buttons on them.

Of course, everything was artificial, but at least was made to be realistic.

She took off her last underwear, guarding the crotch area, and again looked at the mirror, now completely naked. _What a disgusting disgrace I am now. No wonder why people constantly keep their clothes on._

Next thing she saw, now in the little room inside the big room, was tons of buttons. Still wary, she pressed one, and a rain of warm water poured down on the woman.

_Actually, I feel pretty good now..._

But then she forgot that what existed reality was still the metal, and didn't notice as the paint rubbed off and a drop of water hit the wiring.

The general pain caused by this jerked Caroline off the small room onto the corner of the big one, and made her body slightly flicker back to the android form, but then something else happened, this time back in Aperture.

A flying projectile hit the place where the train took off, and fell deep into Aperture.

GLaDOS immediately viewed the projectile, leaving the android body hanging frozen, and noticed that it was nothing to really worry about. Meteors had gotten more frequent for some reason.

* * *

"Arrival in: eleven hours."

"Caroline? Are you going out of here? At any time?"

GLaDOS couldn't believe how deep she had gotten. Not literally, as the water was pouring into the hole below, but figuratively, as now everyone was close to figuring out her origins as a robot.

She quickly snapped all of her clothes in backwards order, not really fully getting the bra on and putting half of her other clothing wrong, then unlocked the door, leaving the water to pour.

"I'm fine! Everything's fine! I'm a human!"

"_You're a human?_ As if it wasn't obvious? And what were you doing for a whole hour?"

"I was just... not being able to stop... because the warm water... felt too nice... I'll explain any other day." Caroline raced to where Chell and Doug where, but not before tripping over and getting one of the socks off. _How wonderful. When the Games start, no one will be watching _them_ and everyone will be watching how Caroline Morality is really an android instead._

"Chell? Doug? You're alive!"

"Well, no one threatened to kill us," said Doug.

"Er, awake. I meant awake." _Why was I so distracted anyway? Could anyone jerk a bolt of electricity through my body? The tremendous one that remained at Aperture?_

"Also, since you're mentoring, could you explain the games more?"

"There are twenty-eight people, including you two, who fight to death until one remains."

"Yes, we know that part. Next?"

"You two have caused Aperture Science more damage than anyone else combined. The scientists who forced me into a robot, yes, Black Mesa with its reverse engineering, yes, but you two really brought the company down to its knees. And for that I'll never be sorry."

"Which means?"

"Wait, I was mentoring? Right. And you will surely succeed in slaughtering twenty-six others. Now wait through, and ask any question. I'll be glad to answer."

Chell set her mouth wide open.

"Oh, that's right! You can't speak! Your bad."

Chell slapped Caroline, then immediately retracted her hand as slapping metal really hurt.

"You can use the invisible pen trick."

* * *

"Arrival in: seven hours."

As Caroline sat in the room watching tests, again, it came to her that her clothes were still wrong. She hit her wrist twice, and everything was fixed.

* * *

"Arrival in: two hours."

Another Avox figuring out that she was a robot, another Avox dead and his body almost flying through the window, but then GLaDOS decided to keep it. Also Chell and Doug were taken away by Lily and Matt, and GLaDOS didn't really care.

* * *

"Arrival in: one minute."

Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of the colorful buildings of the Capitol. Caroline, seemingly "so interested", also took a look, and soon couldn't stop watching that instead of the tests.

"Train has arrived at: Panem's Capitol. You can exit the train now."

As Caroline walked out, she also couldn't help but notice what Lily and Matt did to Chell and Doug. Both Chell's dress and Doug's suit looked like reflective metal and the arms looked as if they were artificial, and the hair was also re-painted to look metal.

"Well, District 14 is supposed to be focusing on artificial intelligence, so we made Chell and Doug look like robots," Matt commented and Lily nodded to him.

"I see."

Chell and Doug then exited the place, and Caroline glanced at them one last time. The preparations were going on just fine. So far.


	4. Chapter 4

The next of the pitiful outside days, GLaDOS made sure to tune into the android pretending to be human body when it was needed. Not when a voice startled her.

Which meant an hour too early.

Caroline turned on the Aperture-TV again, and watched as test subjects got through tests, and nothing stopped them.

Then someone walked in.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm good." After the incident on the train Caroline was sure to never get in touch with water again.

The servant, which seemingly wasn't an Avox, then noticed what Caroline was watching and slightly freaked out. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Just reminding myself of what it is like at District 14."

"District 14 has its own TV channel?"

"Who do you think we are? Cavemen only learning to set things on fire? Actually, the first leader Aperture had, before Panem, was named Cave Johnson. Don't tell."

"Sorry. If you need anything, ask."

_I'd very like people not thinking I'm strange or an android everywhere._ The servant walked out, and Caroline realized she still had some time to kill.

After said time had dropped dead in the ever-growing pile of "the past", adding to the two Avox casualties and countless test subjects and employees that had died while GLaDOS was in control of Aperture, Caroline walked out of her room and noticed that Chell and Doug were also here. As they three descended to the training rooms, Doug asked:

"Miss GLaDOS-"

"I am Caroline Morality. Try to remember that."

"Fine. Miss Morality, what do you think of other tributes?"

"Twenty-five of them are going to die?"

"Very funny. But in reality?"

"Let's hope your involvement makes that twenty-six."

"You're still avoiding my question."

"I didn't meet any personally! Sure, the ones from one, two and four looked stronger than anyone else, but that's just TV."

As they finally reached the rooms, Caroline couldn't help but be amazed at the variety of lessons on both weapons and survival skills the organizers had to offer. As Chell and Doug took off to the lessons without a blink, Caroline just stood there, then looked around for other colleagues. Mentors, if you will.

But, of course, a mentor had to find her first.

"Laura Allen, district five. Nice to meet you."

"Caroline Morality, district fourteen, and thank you. Nice to meet you too."

"First Hunger Games, huh? How is it?"

"So far, fairly nice. You're preparing tributes fairly well."

"Fairly well? They won't listen to anything I say! Do they realize they're going to die?"

"Oh, sorry. So, as I heard, a mentor should have won the Games previously."

"Yes, I did. The seventy-seventh ones."

"And how they were?"

"People trying to kill me, and people killing other people. I learned to use the bow and arrow, as well as spears, so people who I kill wouldn't notice me and try to kill me as well. And how it was at District 14 before they joined Panem?"

"A huge artificial intelligence killing people, and people killing said A.I. only to have her strike back."

"How can a dead A.I.-"

"_Robots never truly die._"

"And how did she strike back?"

"Valuable allies. In particular, the current female tribute we have."

"That would be Chell Redacted?"

"Chell Merchant."

"I thought on the Reaping they said Chell Redacted."

"Well, then they got it wrong."

"Well, your tale is... interesting. In the least."

"And, as I see, the Hunger Games are not too different from Aperture Science-"

"Excuse me, Aperture Science?"

"That's how we were called before becoming District 14."

"Oh."

_Well, that's one friend made. There are still twelve others._

A couple, much older than Laura or Caroline, walked by, and gave Laura an angry look.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked.

"Katniss and Peeta Mellarks. District 12. I killed their son in my games, don't tell."

"Wait, they're two mentors for one district?"

"Seventy-fourth games. Before I or you were born." And that's a complete lie. A memory, though bare, survived of a civilization before Panem. Something called the United States of America. "Something about the gamemakers establishing a new rule, then abolishing it, then establishing it again. Long story short, they both got to be the victors."

"Okay."

The friendly talk with Laura ended there, however, as Katniss and Peeta noticed Laura and Caroline talking, and couldn't help but intervene.

"Who do you think you are to talk to my son's murderer?" Peeta was first to talk.

"Caroline Morality from district fourteen?"

"Caroline Morality? What kind of name is that?" Katniss gave a strange look to Caroline.

"Hey, it's District 14. Give them a chance." Laura defended Caroline.

"We're not talking to you. Now listen, Caroline. If Chell or Doug dare touch Gale's son in the games..."

"Sorry, we don't have time for this!" Laura snapped Caroline's wrist, this time, thankfully, not the one which switched her forms, and both left the training room.

"You don't want to see them and me near each other."

Caroline remained silent for a while, then asked: "Who's Gale?"

"I can't tell. They could tell, but right now they're mad at you, so don't try."

* * *

_Author's idiotisms: Look at my delirious attempts to make you contribute to my story! There are two places where I hint on character developments of characters that you're supposed to own. Try and find them. Maybe that'll spark an idea._


End file.
